


I'm so sorry

by Zolturates



Series: Romantic Collection [3]
Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Fanart, Humor, M/M, cover redraw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolturates/pseuds/Zolturates





	I'm so sorry

Gentle Rogue


End file.
